


Sleeping Beauty

by Inevi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fix-It, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Married Sheith, Post-Canon Fix-It, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Romance, Sheith Month 2020, Sheith Positivity 2020, Wedding, mentions of cloning facility, protective keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inevi/pseuds/Inevi
Summary: “Please.” Metal fingers covered flesh ones. “Please,” he whispered before pressing his forehead against Keith's. “I can’t do this without you.”~~~Keith is recovering in the hospital after the  events of the final battle against Haggar. Keith knows that his injuries will heal, but all he can really focus on is the absence of a certain Atlas Captain at his bedside. Somehow the pain in his heart hurts more than any flesh wound. But if there is one thing that Keith has learned over the years...it's patience.





	1. Sleeping Beauty

_“I need you to come back.”_

_He took Keith's hand and held onto it like it was his own lifeline._

_“_ _Please wake up,” he whispered._

_The room was silent, save for the low hum of the equipment that Keith was hooked up to. Seeing Keith so frail and reliant on those tubes made his stomach squirm. He would trade his other arm if it meant they could have the Castle healing pods back. The pods would have made this so much simpler. Keith would have woken up by now. He would have already confessed what he’d always meant to tell him, but had never quite found the words. Now he might never get another chance._

_“Please.” Metal fingers covered flesh ones. “Please.” He pressed his forehead against his. “I can’t do this without you.”_

_His only response was the continuous, steady beep of the machines. The noise both settled his nerves and tore at his heart. Blinking back tears, and clearing his throat, he pulled his data pad from his coat pocket._

_“I finished that speech, Keith. I’ll read it to you. It’s definitely my hammiest work, but…well you can laugh if you like. It would be nice if you laughed.” His eyes flickered over to his closest friend’s unconscious form._

_“I need to hear you laugh again.”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

When Keith’s eyes fluttered open, he noted that there were two familiar figures in his room. He smiled when his eyes fully adjusted to the light streaming in from the curtains. The presence of both Krolia and Kolivan was immediately comforting. A pleasant distraction from the searing pain behind his skull. His mother was right by his bedside, while Kolivan had elected to remain further back with his boot up on the windowpane. Keith could hear the faint beeping of whatever machine he had been hooked up to. 

Krolia brushed his raven hair back against his forehead before she pressed a kiss against his temple. Kolivan moved from his perch and folded his arms. Keith chalked it up to the heavy meds he was probably on, but it seemed the Leader of the Blades was…smiling? The usual perpetual tight line of Kolivan's lips had been replaced with a subtle curve of his mouth. Kolivan ruffled Keith's hair and before Keith could confirm the smile, the Galra had already pulled his hand away.

“Welcome back, Kiddo,” said Krolia with a warm smile. Keith turned to her, but winced as he moved his neck too far to the right.

“How long have I been out?” he croaked while Krolia kept her hand firmly on his cheek. Keith had no prior recollection of arriving at the medical bay. The last thing he remembered was how empty Black had felt before she fell from the heavens.

“You took quite a beating,” his mother replied, running her thumb over the drip embedded in his arm. She scooped up his hand, careful to avoid the IV line poking out the back of his palm.

“And what about the others?” Keith asked before his mouth twisted into a grimace from the sharp movement. He touched the bandage around his skull.

“Your team are fine, Keith.” Kolivan spoke up for the first time. “You were the last to come to. Understandable and forgivable in this case, given how you were-”

Krolia shot Kolivan a warning look before her gaze softened on her son once again. She smiled reassuringly. “Two are still bedridden, but in far better shape than you. Your friends, Lance and Hunk were the first to wake, and they’ve been up and about. I’m sure they'll want to visit you now you’re back with us.”

It must have been written right across his face because before he even had to ask, Krolia placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “He’s safe too, Keith. The only reason he isn’t here right now, is because he’s giving a very important speech today.”

With that, Krolia turned on the monitor hanging on the far wall. The three of them stared up at the screen. They had to sit through some other pompous Garrison officials first. Keith had to will himself to stay conscious, as he fought against the lull of the meds threatening to pull him back to sleep. He finally caught a glimpse of that snowy hair up on the stand and Keith immediately perked up. His heart stuttered and he wouldn't be surprised if his life support picked up on it.

Shiro looked amazing up there.

Keith felt his stomach churn thinking of the last time that he had seen Shiro on a screen like this. Bold red writing: **Pilot Error** flashed across his lids. As if sensing his sudden distress, Krolia gave his shoulder another reassuring squeeze. Keith had known it was all lies back then. Now Shiro stood before them all, proving that not only was he one of the best pilots at the Garrison, he was one of the best pilots in the entire _damn_ _galaxy_. This was the recognition that he had always deserved, but never quite received at the Garrison. Neither Keith nor Krolia spoke through the speech. They had reached that point where they could share a comfortable silence. Time on a space whale had that effect on a relationship.

The speech was over too soon for Keith’s liking and Shiro exited the stage. He missed his presence already. Keith grudgingly changed over to a channel of re-runs about a warrior prince on a quest to defeat one thousand creatures. He’d already seen every episode. Krolia sat beside him, neither of them paying the show much attention. They were just happy for the television to act as background music; filling the room with sounds other than the machines beeping steadily to the beat of his heart. Everything ached. A harsh pain suddenly behind his skull once again. His chest ached and the pain spread across his arms. A noise escaped his lips before he tried to stifle it. He wasn’t fooling his mother. Krolia gently pulled away and called for a doctor. Keith shot his mother what he hoped to be a reassuring smile, as the doctor stood over him with a nurse at her side. They spoke softly to Keith about his symptoms before more medicine was injected into his veins. He drifted off into the darkness again.

Keith slipped in and out of consciousness. He could just pick up on quiet sounds around the room: the rustle of fabric, the low murmur of voices, the click of the lamp before the room was plunged into moonlit darkness. He couldn’t tell how much time had passed before he felt the brush of a hand pushing a lock of hair out of his face. He could make out a soothing voice speaking to him, but it sounded so distant and far off. He wanted to open his eyes, but whatever they’d given him that night just wouldn’t let him. Keith drifted back to sleep with the feather-light touch of his visitor’s fingers in his hair. He knew who he wanted it to be. He let himself pretend that it was him.

The next time Keith opened his eyes, it was to Kolivan bidding him farewell. The Co-Leader of the Blades had to all but pry Krolia’s arms from around her son. She was terrified to let go; having half convinced herself he would disappear if she did. Cosmo had appeared on his lap and Keith laughed in delight before scratching at his ears. Krolia seemed more willing to leave him with the comforting presence of the space wolf. She left with promises that she would return as soon as she was able, but she was needed off-world immediately. Keith promised that he would call. 

* * *

When Keith awoke again, there was a bouquet of flowers left by the table in the far corner of the room. He smiled as he spotted an old-fashioned note tucked beneath them. He smiled. His mother had become such a sap. They were beautiful - a small bouquet of red carnations. He couldn’t reach the tag that came with them, but he’d ask someone to read it to him later. There was a firm knock at his door and he called for them to come in. The door banged against the wall in a manner that Keith knew the hospital staff would not approve of. Lance and Hunk crashed into the room.

“Well, well, well! Look who finally decided to get up for school!” Lance called. Hunk moved past him with a tray of food. Lance’s mouth formed a small “oh” when his gaze finally fell on Keith.

“Man, you look _so_ much better,” he breathed out and Keith bristled, his hackles immediately rising.

“I’m really not in the mood for your shit Lance-”

“-What Lance is _trying_ to say, is we were worried about you, Keith.” Hunk left the tray of fruit juice and breakfast over Keith’s lap. “But you are looking a lot more like yourself. You were grey, Keith. I was - we were _all_ scared.” He paused for a moment. “They say there was a lot of blood.”

Keith nodded, his expression grave. “Krolia filled me in. I’m just sorry for making you all worry. And Allura? Pidge? My mom told me they’re awake too.”

Lance dragged a chair across the room so that it was nearer the bed. He swivelled the chair around and draped his arms across the back of it.

“Yeah, they’re fine. You crashed close to the Garrison, but we were a bit further out. They had to fish Allura out of like, a mini lake.” Lance’s tone changed as he spoke of the princess. As it always did. “She’s still recovering but she’s doing amazing. Pidge has been awake about a week, bedridden but playing video games, so nothing new there.” Lance looked up at Keith’s flowers as he spoke, his expression softening in an odd, very un-Lance-like manner. Hunk grabbed Keith’s attention before Lance ruined everything. 

“Hey, c’mon, man don’t touch that,” Hunk chastised as he caught Keith picking at the drip in his hand. Keith murmured an apology while Hunk fluffed up his pillows behind his head.

“Thanks, Hunk. You’re a real legend.”

Keith proceeded to ask them about their family and they happily began to fill him in on their life updates. Lance glanced briefly back at the flowers.

“So have you, eh…managed to catch Shiro yet?” he asked and Hunk winced. He’d told Lance that Shiro was a conversation topic strictly off limits for now. Hunk could only watch as Keith’s face fell. Keith's heart constricted at Lance's words. 

No. No, he had not.

Keith hadn’t seen the Atlas Captain yet. Keith knew that Shiro was extremely busy- everyone in the galaxy probably wanted even a second with the previous Black Paladin of Voltron and now the esteemed Captain of the Atlas. Keith just wished he wasn’t stuck in this bed, so that he could go congratulate him in person; help with the restoration, guide Shiro through his speeches- something, anything! He was supposed to be his right hand. He felt so useless.

 _And forgotten_ that tiny _,_ insecure voice whispered at the back of his mind. Keith did his best to ignore his demons, but they still slipped through the net from time to time.

Lance pursed his lips reaching his hand out tentatively before he let it lie on Keith’s arm. “He carried you, you know?" he explained, before he lost his nerve. “Coran told Allura, and then Allura told the mice, and then she told me, that Shiro carried you out of the cockpit of your lion.” Lance spoke in a hurry before he sat back in the chair. “He wouldn’t let anyone touch you. Not a soul. I think it took like...three? Four medics? To hold him back, when you were taken away on that stretcher.”

Keith’s eyes were wide and suddenly his throat ran dry.

Krolia hadn’t told him that part.

“I'd never seen Shiro lose his cool like that. I think you scared him half to death. Pretty sure he’s been on the night-watch though. He visits you when he isn’t being hounded for meetings. He feels awful about it. I thought you’d both spoken by now, no?” Lance asked as he quirked an eyebrow. Hunk passed him a glass of water and Keith tried to hide the tremor in his hand as he accepted it.

“Not yet…I…er,” Keith rubbed the back of his neck. “I assumed he was so busy with all the new work piled on him that he hadn’t had the time to come see me yet...”

Lance scoffed. “He probably just never wanted to wake up his little sleeping beauty when he visits. Guy’s my hero but _boy_ is he dense when it comes to y-”

To Hunk’s horror, Keith threw his freshly fluffed pillow at the sharpshooter’s face. The Black Paladin’s cheeks were now dusted pink.

“I told you I don't have time for your shit, Lance!” Keith’s heart monitor spiked significantly and Hunk yelped with the sudden noise.

“Okay! Okay! Let’s take it down a notch before we get kicked out!" Hunk shrilled. "Lance, do you really want to sit through that doctor’s lecture again? We promised we would provide a _calming_ atmosphere for Keith. Okay? _Calming_." Hunk stared at Lance until he nodded. Keith struggled to look either of them in the eye. 

“Alright, alright. A _calming_ atmosphere it is then,” Lance huffed. The three paladins settled for watching the sequel to one of Hunk’s favourite adventure films. Between Lance’s familiar commentary throughout every scene and Hunk’s frequent shushing, it wasn’t long before Keith’s headache began to fade to a dull throb. He pushed all thoughts of the attack to the back of his mind. They’d won. They’d survived. The Earth was saved.

But try as he might, he couldn’t get Shiro out of his head.

Even throughout the epic battle in the final sequence of the movie, which should have had him on the edge of his seat. Lance was yelling at the monitor and Hunk was trying and failing to hide his tears when the side character was rallying his troops for battle. Not long after the credits began to roll, the doctor eventually came knocking to remind the boys of curfew. Lance and Hunk bade Keith goodnight. Keith only realised after the door snicked shut behind them, that he had forgotten to ask them to pass over his mother’s flowers. He still hadn’t read her tag. Keith steadied his breathing and stared at the note across the room. It seemed so far.

But Keith had determination in spades. He grit his teeth and ignored the pain in his side as he pulled the covers off him. His hands were still unsteady, but he gripped the drip at his bedside to keep himself upright. He managed a few shaky steps forward before his knees gave out. He swore as he crumpled to the floor. Staring up at the ceiling, Keith cursed his weakened limbs. As soon as he was discharged he was hitting the training deck on the Atlas.

Of course, thoughts of the Atlas only lead to thoughts of its Captain who had been painfully absent from his beside. Keith remained on the floor staring up at the ceiling. He found that he couldn't get back up, but decided that sleeping on the ground wasn’t such a bad idea.

* * *

Keith was still half asleep, when he registered strong arms lifting him from the cold, ward floor. He could just make out their outline before his head hit the pillow and his eyes drooped once again. Keith had always been a rough sleeper, but for the past week he had been falling asleep with ease and remaining out for the count all night until the light of morning. However, now that he was in a state of recovery, his sleep pattern was beginning to be broken once again. His mind had decided to start running different scenarios of their final battle against Haggar. Even the meds couldn’t stop Keith from re-living certain moments. Moments that he hoped he would soon forget. As his eyes flew open after a particularly graphic dream involving Allura's almost death, he found that he wasn’t alone in the room.

Sat in the chair by his bed, and sitting at what looked to be the most awkward position imaginable...

...was Shiro.

There were some loose papers scattered across the bed, and a data pad just next to Shiro’s head as if he had fallen asleep while reading through it. Keith knew the position was not doing any favours for Shiro's back, but at least his head was resting on the mattress. 

Keith felt a warm feeling spread throughout his chest as he noticed that Shiro was holding his hand. 

_That idiot._

Keith carefully adjusted himself on the bed, so as not to break Shiro from his peaceful slumber.

So Keith _hadn’t_ been imagining it. Shiro really had been his nightly guardian angel. Keith couldn’t help but feel a little disgruntled that he hadn’t woken him up. But looking at Shiro now sound asleep…Keith could understand why Shiro maybe hadn’t wanted to wake him all these nights. Keith gently ran his fingers through his soft hair. He looked so peaceful. After a lifetime of pain, seeing Shiro alive and well almost made Keith want to cry in relief. Shiro deserved the rest after everything he’d been through. Shiro’s eyes fluttered open and Keith smiled at him. Shiro blinked a few times before his mouth formed a small “oh.”

“Keith!” he exclaimed before he realised how late it was and lowered his voice. He glanced down at their joined hands and quickly pulled his away before sitting up. Keith immediately missed the feel of it.

“Keith. Oh, Keith. I’m so glad you’re alright. I’m so sorry I kept missing you when you were under all those anaesthetics and then I just didn't want to disturb you-”

Keith chuckled. “Shiro! It’s okay. I’m just happy to see you.”

Shiro finally let a smile grace his beautiful features. “It’s good to have you back, Keith,” he echoed Keith's words from the shack. The irony wasn’t lost on him.

Keith smiled. “It’s good to be back,” he replied. Keith could feel his eyes growing glassy by the minute. He instantly blinked the tears away and hoped the darkness helped to hide them. Shiro’s prosthetic arm cast the room in a faint glow and Keith realised he'd been mistaking it for the moonlight streaming through the window all these nights.

“Why do we always seem to just miss each other?” Keith said softly as he turned his palm face up, hoping that Shiro would take his hand once again. He didn’t. Keith tried to mask his disappointment. 

Shiro sighed deeply. “Because the universe likes to test us apparently?” Without warning, Shiro pulled him in for a hug. He was still incredibly conscious of Keith’s fragile state, but Shiro still held onto him tightly. Keith buried his face into Shiro's neck. Neither spoke for several minutes. Partly to savour the moment, and partly for fear that fate would find a way to tear them apart once again.

“I saw your speech.” Keith murmured into his shoulder. “I’m just sorry I wasn’t there in person.” 

Shiro broke the hug and gave Keith a warm smile. “I practised when you were in a coma, if that makes any difference?"

Keith stifled a laugh. “Sorry. I must have been a tough crowd. No reaction from me.”

“Keith!” Shiro gaped before he reached for his shoulder.

“Too soon?" Keith asked.

"Way too soon for those kind of jokes!” The pair shared a tight laugh and Keith felt a little more at ease once again. This felt like old times. Before Atlas, before Haggar, before…

Before the cloning facility.

Before that horrific wedge had been driven between them. Shiro’s thoughts seemed to have inevitably drifted there too, as his gaze flickered down to the scar on Keith’s cheek. Shiro’s jaw visibly tightened. He sat back and Keith already mourned the loss of contact. Without thinking, he reached for Shiro’s hand again.

“Hey, Shiro,” he said quickly in a desperate attempt to change the subject. Shiro always grew distant whenever they had tried to broach what happened at the facility. 

“Krolia left me flowers. She sometimes leaves me puzzles to figure out, so I figured there might be one on the tag. It’s too far for me to reach it. Would you mind?”

Shiro stared at him. 

He blinked before casting his silvery gaze downward. Sheepish had never been a word that Keith would associate with Shiro, but the Atlas Captain had suddenly become incredibly interested in pulling on the stray thread on the hospital quilt. Shiro awkwardly cleared his throat.

“The uh…the flowers are from me.... actually.”

Keith felt his cheeks burn. He was a moron. He really was. Of course, the flowers would be from Shiro. He straightened up and made to leave the bed to go get them. Shiro placed a firm hand on his waist before Keith burst his stitches. Shiro finally met his gaze.

"I, uh, you’re the Black Paladin now, not Red, but I couldn’t exactly give you black flowers, while you're recovering, you know?” Shiro stammered. “And red will always remind me of you, anyway. I know flowers is probably a weird thing to give you, but I just thought with all the rebuilding right now and all the growth of the planet and I guess I just...uhhhh....”

“Shiro,” Keith laughed, to put Shiro out of his misery. “They’re perfect. Thank you. They sure brighten up the room."

Keith squeezed his flesh hand. “I’m sorry I didn’t get _you_ flowers when you crash landed on earth all those years ago,” joked Keith, “Now I feel pretty shitty.”

Shiro chuckled. “Trust me. You waking up this week was the best present you could ever give me, Keith.”

Keith swallowed at that and returned his smile. A cough erupted from Keith's chest, suddenly, and Shiro immediately reached for his glass of water. He gently pressed it to Keith's lips.

"I can go -"

"-Don't you dare." Keith sat up and gripped Shiro's hand as tight as he could manage. 

“So are they carnations?” Keith asked, desperate to keep the conversation going before someone dragged Shiro away from him again. Shiro was always being taken away from him. It wasn't fair.

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck. “They’re actually a plant that the Olkari brought with them during their visit.”

Keith quirked a dark eyebrow. “Is that not like...dangerous for the ecology or something?” Keith asked, but immediately cringed at his own words.

“I mean I’m definitely no expert,” Shiro replied with a small laugh. He was struggling to look Keith in the eye as he spoke. That was new. “But Pidge said it’s fine. We could even plant it like that scene from Wall. E.”

Coran and Allura were on the other side of the door, but Allura took Coran’s arm and steered him away when she saw who was at Keith’s bedside. The Alteans promptly turned on their heel and left the black paladins to their privacy. If anyone needed to talk, it was those two. Of course, Keith and Shiro were skirting around all the major topics as per usual. Shiro began to fill Keith in on the diplomacy meetings he’d missed out on. Keith was just happy to listen to the soothing sound of his best friend’s voice.

“Anyway. That’s pretty much it. I think Lance and Hunk told you about the rest. That’s why I’ve been on the night watch. The nurses haven’t caught me yet, but I was prepared to play the defender of the universe card if they did.” Shiro ran his thumb across Keith’s knuckles and Keith tried to ignore the way his stomach dropped to his toes. Brothers did that right? Was that a brotherly gesture?

“Life’s too short. Too unpredictable. You just have to…” Shiro tightened his grip on Keith’s hand but still remained careful not to crush his IV. “You just have to hold on tight to the things you care about the most and hope for the best.”

Shiro placed Keith’s glass of water back on his tray. “We need to talk. Properly. We never really got the chance to discuss things – not with the alien invasion and the universe’s fate thrust into our hands. I never got to apologise to you, Keith. For Kerberos, for…” Shiro’s eyes moved to Keith’s scar again before he locked gazes with Keith. “For putting you through so much Hell. But you never gave up on me. Not once."

Keith opened his mouth to interject but Shiro shook his head. Shiro’s mouth was running dry as he spoke, and he knew that if he let Keith speak, he would soon lose his nerve.

“I thought I’d lost you, and to make it all a million times worse, I’d have lost you without getting the chance to tell you everything. Everything I should have told you years ago.”

Keith shook his head. “Shiro. You have nothing to apologise for. I think we’ve been through enough. I know you care about me. You’re my family, Shiro. There’s nothing to explain.”

Shiro didn’t seem convinced. His entire being was wracked with guilt over the clone tragedy. It was a conversation they needed to have, but it wasn’t the one that Keith was ready for. Not with that dull ache still drilling behind his skull; coupled with memories of the facility still dancing behind his lids. Of Allura almost sacrificing herself to save the team. Of Keith holding onto Shiro and staring into that vast vacuum of space, and realising in that moment, that life without his guiding light wouldn’t be a life at all.

Keith didn’t say any of this. Instead, he nodded over at the flowers. “So, Captain. Why do I remind you of red?”

The question took Shiro entirely off guard.

“I…I mean you were the Red Paladin, sure, but that’s not the only reason. When I think of you, I think of that sunset when we raced across the desert. I think of the dingy, red lights in that diner we always used to go to when I got some time off.”

Keith felt a lump forming in the back of his throat. He’d never heard Shiro like this before.

“Uh what else?” Shiro was looking up at the ceiling as if he’d find inspiration there. “Um…your jacket? I mean that’s an obvious one. It’s probably just the red jacket that done it now that I’m thinking about it. Ignore me. I'm a pilot not a poet.”

Keith was grinning from ear to ear. He was growing uncomfortable in his current position on the bed. He silently cursed his bruised ribs. Shiro noticed his discomfort and helped him sit further back without a word. He straightened his pillow for him, and Keith was conscious of how suddenly close they were to each other. If Keith wanted to, he could lean forward and trace the lining of Shiro’s scar with his fingertips. Run his hands through that soft, silvery hair again and even-

No. Keith banished such thoughts to the back of his head. Suppressing them had been a part of his life since his teenage years. He’d thought he was going to die at that facility. He hadn’t meant for his heart to escape its carefully sealed armour when he had blurted out those three desperate words. But Shiro hadn’t mentioned it since. Either he had no recollection of it, or he was sparing Keith from the embarrassment. Keith closed his eyes for a minute to let the wave of nausea from his meds pass.

“Regardless,” he murmured. “Don’t tell your bridge crew guy you got me flowers.”

“What?” Shiro deadpanned. 

“Your Atlas crewmember,” Keith explained. “He might get the wrong idea.”

Shiro looked like he was close to short-circuiting. “Keith, what are you talking about?”

“Oh, c’mon Shiro.” Keith gave him a wink. “You can’t possibly have missed the way he’s been looking at you. I think everyone but you must have noticed by now.”

“Keith, I still don’t follow.”

Keith hit his hands against his covers in exasperation. “Look, I know I’m not the best at reading people, but even I think Curtis _likes_ you. If it gets out you gave me flowers, he might get the wrong impression is all I’m saying, Shiro.”

The Captain of the Atlas and the ex-Leader of Voltron grew deathly silent.

He was rendered so immobile, that Keith was beginning to worry that he had finally broken him.

“Shiro, I didn’t mean to make y-”

Shiro’s lips were on his before he could even finish that thought. Keith froze as his brain frantically tried to catch up. Shiro’s kiss was somehow soft but desperate all at once. Keith snapped out of his stupor and kissed him back with equal fervor. Keith cursed the drip in his hand that was preventing him from properly pulling Shiro closer. Thankfully, Shiro did it for him as he gently placed his flesh hand against Keith’s cheek and deepened the kiss.

It felt like coming home.

Shiro was the one to eventually break away first. He placed his thumb beneath Keith’s chin and gently tilted his head up. Shiro smiled fondly and, even in the dark, Keith could see the happiness flickering in his eyes. Shiro kissed him sweetly, before he whispered close to Keith's ear, so as not to wake anyone in the adjacent wards.

“In this desolate, post-alien invasion Earth, you are the only one I would ever want to send flowers to, Keith Kogane.”

Keith scoffed. “That is the dorkiest, fucking thing you’ve ever said.”

Keith leaned forward and kissed him again. Shiro was laughing against his lips as relief flooded through his veins and the tension finally left his shoulders. 

“Maybe I never noticed the bridge tech guy because I was too busy looking at you, K.”

Keith felt his heart stutter between his ribs.

“I care about you, Keith. A lot. And not just like my brother.”

Keith snorted before he pushed Shiro's hair back and away from his face. “Will you stay?” Keith asked softly. “Please, Takashi?”

Shiro was reluctant, but after Keith refuted that he was not, in fact, going to shatter, Shiro gave in. Calling him by his first name had certainly helped. Shiro carefully climbed in beside him. There was just enough room for the two of them and no more.

“Keith, if this is too uncomfortable please just say. I'll come back to see you tomorrow– ”

Keith shushed him and tucked his head beneath his chin. “Stay.”

Shiro felt his heart skip a beat and he knew Keith probably heard it. A part of him still felt like this was a dream. 

"Okay, but ff Cosmo appears then we’re done for, Kogane," Shiro whispered and Keith laughed. 

Shiro was the first one to fall asleep. Keith waited a few minutes more before he gently pried himself from the bed. He dragged his drip across the floor as quietly as he could. This time he managed to successfully walk across the room without face-planting onto the floorboards. He eventually made it to the flowers on the table. Keith glanced over his shoulder to make sure that he hadn’t woken Shiro. He figured it was, quite possibly, the first proper bed that Shiro had slept in for quite some time. Keith smiled at the red flowers and reached to feel the petals. Keith lifted the tag; a smile already tugging on his lips. There probably wasn’t even anything written there. Nobody did things hand-written anymore in this era of data pads and holograms. Keith felt his breath hitch in his throat at the familiar scrawl on the paper.

_I love you, too. I always have. Please get better soon so I can tell you that._

_~Shiro_

Keith looked over at Shiro, asleep in the bed before tucking the note into the pocket of his hospital robes. Tomorrow morning they’d have a long, _long_ talk. Sure, there were patches they still had to work through and creases to iron out, but the hard part was over. The war had been won. So, for now, Keith padded over to his very own sleeping beauty and climbed back in beside him. He curled into Shiro’s side and tucked his head beneath his chin once again. He placed his hand on Shiro’s chest to feel that steady beat beneath his fingertips.

“I love you, Takashi,” Keith whispered and almost immediately a hand curled around his waist and held him tight. Shiro pressed a sleepy kiss to his temple.

“I love you, too,” Shiro murmured. “I’m s'rry took me s'long to tell you.”

Keith smiled mischievously before lightly jabbing his elbow into Shiro’s side. “Well, a wise man once taught me a thing or two about patience.”

Shiro grumbled a comeback before he captured Keith’s laugh in a lazy kiss. As Keith felt himself give in to the enticing lull of sleep, he realised that the nurse was going to have a field day when she found them in the morning.

But Keith couldn’t find it in himself to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This was just a little feel good piece I felt like finishing to dust the cobwebs off the old keyboard. I hope you enjoyed! Season 8 was an absolute clusterfudge and I refuse to allow the final season to undo an entire show’s amazing work. There seems to be a pattern, as of late, with rushed writing ruining works that have been running for years. Fanfic save us all! Anyway, I hope you all have an amazing day.
> 
> Stay Epic!  
> -Inevi


	2. An Important Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have some questions for you all x

**Hi Everyone!**

Thank you so much for all of the love on this story! Your support really inspired to write a little extra. And so without further ado I have a few questions for you all.

For the next chapter:

1) If Shiro and Keith were to get married…who should officiate? Coran? Sam Holt? Someone else? 

2)Who would Keith ask to be his best man? Hunk? or Lance? Or would he choose not to have one? 

Leave your votes in the comments and who knows. 😉 Come find me on Twitter: Inevi_ao3 

**Stay Epic**

\- Inevi

xxx


	3. Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some fluff.

Keith stared at himself in the mirror and a stranger looked back. 

His hair had seen a brush, for starters. His suit – immaculate, white, and so far from anything he’d worn before – had been fitted to perfection. The red bow tie against his shirt was a familiar pop of colour for him. Yet something still felt missing. Keith headed over to the large vase of scarlet carnations placed in the centre of the room. The bouquet was not the original bunch gifted by Shiro from the hospital – sadly those flowers had long since wilted. However, in that space of time, Earth had undergone some major changes. The Garrison was thriving in its renovations, families were being reunited across the globe, Keith had turned the Blades of Mamora into a humanitarian relief organisation...

  
…and Shiro had asked him to marry him. 

  
Only he had asked Keith, before he got the chance to ask Shiro first. Keith had just gotten used to calling Shiro his fiancé and after today, well, _husband_ certainly had quite a ring to it. Keith felt his heart warm at the thought. Gingerly, he reached out and touched the petals on one of the carnations. He gently removed it from the rest of the bouquet, before tucking it into the pocket of his suit. This time, he couldn’t help but smile when he glanced in the mirror once again. A knock at the door pulled him away from his reverie. A head popped around the frame. 

“Oh, thank god,” Pidge breathed as she let the door shut behind her, “you’re not wearing those biker gloves.” She waved her hands in front of him. 

Keith sighed deeply. “Pidge.” 

“What? You hardly ever take them off! I wouldn’t have been surprised if you tried to get married in them too!”

Married. 

It still felt strange to hear. Surreal, even. A part of Keith wondered if he was still in a coma, lying inert in that hospital ward. Sometimes he worried that he was going to suddenly wake up to a world overrun with Galra. A world where Allura had went through with her sacrifice, a world in which they’d failed, a world where Shiro moved on. Pidge sensed Keith’s wondering thoughts. She knew him too well at this point.  
“Hey.” She reached forward and squeezed Keith’s hand before he spiralled any further. “You look amazing.” 

Keith returned the smile. “Thanks. So do you, Pidge.”   
And she did. Pidge’s sandy hair had gotten just long enough to be scraped up into a ponytail. Her deep emerald suit was finished off with a black tie. Keith suspected she was even wearing a hint of lip-gloss. Just a hint. Pidge suddenly gave him a shit-eating grin.   
“Looks like we both brushed our hair for the occasion, that’s really how you know it’s a special day.”   
Keith punched her in the arm, and she pretended to be wounded. In fairness, Keith did punch pretty hard, but it was a sign of affection on his part. 

“Oh!" Pidge grasped his arm. "Have you got all the things?” At Keith's blank expression, she shook him.

"You know, the wedding things! Something old, something new and all that jazz?” 

Keith smiled before he gestured to his leg, revealing his Blade of Marmora dagger strapped in its sheathe. “Something old,” he said, without batting an eyelid. Pidge refrained from commenting. Keith getting married with a knife strapped to his thigh was the most Keith thing she could imagine. Next, he patted his crisp, white suit. “Something new, and something borrowed…” He pointed to the scarlet carnation in his pocket.

“And what about something blue?” asked Pidge.

It was at that very moment that Cosmo decided to materialise into the room in a flash of bright light. Keith grinned and patted the space wolf’s head. He scratched behind Cosmo’s ears.   
“Right here, his stripes are blue so that works, right?” 

“You are not taking the wolf down the aisle, Keith.” 

The stern voice belonged to none other than Krolia. She had entered the room with the grace and stealth of an assassin. Nothing new there either. Pidge felt that she might be invading in on a private moment and made to excuse herself, but Krolia stopped her. 

“Stay. I’m heading to find Kolivan and the Blades to make sure that they’re seated properly in a moment, I just stopped by to give you something.” Clearing her throat, Krolia looked down at her hands. Timid was never a word that Keith would use to describe his mother, but in that moment, she did look a little nervous before pressing a small box into her son’s hands. Krolia was never one for surprises, and just as Keith was still in the process of opening the box, she blurted out its contents.

“Your father gave me this necklace the night that I left Earth.” Her eyes met Keith’s. “The night that I left you, and I want – he would want you to have it.”   
She placed her hand over Keith’s when he tried to give it back.   
“It was a token, a good luck charm to find my way back home to you both. I had it altered to fit your style.”

Keith lifted it up to the light. The silver pendant had been carefully crafted into the shape of a lion's head. The eyes were two beautiful, blue crystals.  
“I know red is your thing, not blue, but I was thinking, it was the Blue Lion that brought me to your father.” She placed her hand over his heart. “And it was the Blue Lion calling out to you that brought you back to me.”

Pidge felt her lip wobble as she watched Krolia place the pendant around Keith’s neck.  
“It worked for me, so now I want it to keep you safe.” She tucked it beneath his shirt, before taking a step back and taking a good look at her son. She folded her arms.

“You look…” 

“Stressed?” Keith offered.

“Handsome. You look handsome, and so much like your father.” 

Krolia gently touched Keith’s cheek. “You’ve grown up so fast.” She smiled warmly back at her son. She hugged him close before turning on her heel. “I’ll see you at the aisle, Keith.” 

Krolia’s deep, purple dress trailed behind her as she made her elegant exit. Pidge was forever in awe of the Galra warrior. Keith had taken the pendant back out to stare at it again.

“Hey, Keith?”

“Hm?”

“D’you think Shiro would still have fallen for you, if your mom had called you Yorak?”   
Keith punched her in the shoulder again. Harder this time.

* * *

Shiro adjusted his black bow tie, despite having already ‘fixed’ it a thousand times already. Somehow, he still felt like it was squint. Matt had reassured him that it looked impeccable, before nipping out to welcome the guests that had arrived early. The best man had duties to attend to was his excuse, before promptly leaving Shiro in his room. To distract himself from the nerves and excitement churning away in his stomach, Shiro kept running over his vows. He wanted everything to be perfect.

And how could it not be? He was marrying his best friend after all. 

“...you’re my family, Keith.” Shiro practised out loud. His eyes drifted to the photo frame on the coffee table at that. He crossed the room and ran his metal fingers over the flickering image of a woman with long dark hair and a radiant smile. She was hugging a young boy with a messy fringe and a toy rocket ship. Shiro smiled sadly.

“I wish you could have been here, Mom,” Shiro whispered. “You’d have loved him.” His grip tightened on the picture for a moment until he heard a soft knock at the door. Shiro placed the picture back and called for the visitor to come in. A part of him hoped that it would be Keith, but the logical part of his brain told him it wouldn’t be – it was bad luck to see your partner before the wedding. Although, Keith wasn’t exactly an advocate for following the rules. 

However, it was not a head of raven hair that appeared around the door, but a head of snowy, white curls. Allura beamed as she entered the room. Her hair was down and cascading over her shoulder and she had on a silver headpiece that glistened in the light. 

“You look lovely, Allura,” said Shiro as the princess approached. He was glad that she had decided to wear pink, it was a colour of mourning in Altean culture, but the team had all opted to wear their paladin colours. Allura figured that the wedding was a beautiful way to honour those no longer with them. The dress was long and not unlike the one she wore for important diplomacy meetings…with some added sparkle of course.

“Me?” she gaped. “Shiro have you seen yourself? You look incredible!” Allura swivelled him around to face the mirror and his face flushed. It was far more noticeable considering his entire ensemble was white – from his suit to his silvery hair which had been slicked back for the ceremony.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have worn white,” Shiro mumbled. “Do you think I look washed out? Do I look too old? Should I change my hair?”   
Allura scoffed so hard it was almost a snort. This was the man who had fought aliens with his bare hands, and commandeered a colossal sentient space ship.

“Shiro, there are many words that I could use to describe you right now and ‘washed out’ is certainly not one of them.” She patted him on the back. “Keith is going to lose his mind when he sees you.” 

Shiro straightened up in the mirror. He clenched and unclenched his new prosthetic hand. It had been redesigned now that he wasn’t in combat as much. Allura had been more than happy to help design a new one – one where the whirring sound wasn’t quite so loud at night time. Keith had never complained, but Shiro knew they both preferred the quiet to sleep. The nightmares were easier to contain that way. Shiro shook his head to clear such thoughts and turned back to Allura.

“Are you okay not being the wedding planner?” Shiro asked. “You were my first choice.” 

“Oh no, not at all.” She waved him off. “It’s actually been lovely to have a break, and besides, Coran is over the moon learning more about earthen culture.”

“Keith thought you’d say that.” Shiro was still in awe of the man Keith had become. The leader he always knew he could be. Allura smiled before heading to the mirror and searching in her clutch bag for her lipstick.

“You know, Shiro, the media has been calling you the 'White Paladin?’ I like it.”

A glowing smile stretched across Shiro's features. “I do as well. Makes me feel like I’m still a paladin.”

“You are still a paladin, Shiro,” Allura replied after applying another coat of pink to her lips in her compact mirror. “We will always be paladins of Voltron.” 

Allura reached forward and patted his arm and Shiro smiled. Allura may not have planned the wedding, but Keith and Shiro had Allura to thank for the seating arrangements. Who knew crafting social circles would be so hard? 

“Is that her?” Allura asked softly pulling him from his thoughts. Shiro looked up to see Allura pointing at the photo frame. Shiro nodded.

“Yes, that’s my mother.” 

“She’s beautiful,” Allura said before turning to smile at him. “She’ll be so proud of you, wherever she is.” She placed it back on the table. “I don’t know if Altean heaven is the same as yours, but I like to think both of our mothers are up there together looking down on us.”

Shiro smiled sadly before he looked back at the picture.

"Absolutely.” 

Suddenly, the door banged against the wall and Lance came charging into the room, putting an end to the touching moment.

“Oh man, the cake that Hunk has made for you guys is amazing!” Lance whistled. “It’s hella impressive.”   
Allura’s demeanour immediately changed at the sight of him. Shiro had to hide his smile behind his hand. Allura glared at Lance’s top button that was undone. Unlike Shiro’s impeccable bow tie, Lance’s tie was definitely squint. To put the cherry on the cake, one of his socks was tucked into his navy trousers. The princess stomped towards him and seized him by the shirt, grumbling as she fixed his buttons.   
“Woah.” Lance smirked and raised an eyebrow.   
“-Oh, do be quiet, Lance,” she cut him off. “Let me fix you. This is Shiro and Keith’s _wedding_. What’s the point in spending hours on your skincare if you’re just going to waltz in looking like you’ve been dragged through a hedge backwards!”

"Hey, I had to entertain the younger kids!"

Shiro decided to leave them to their little domestic. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his trousers, Shiro slipped out the door and opted for a stroll. It didn’t take him long to find the door he was searching for. He rapped his knuckles against it.

  
“Come in!”   
Shiro’s heart faltered at the sound of that voice. 

“Keith. It’s me.” 

“Shiro?” The door opened a crack, but Keith remained hidden behind it.

“What are you doing here? Do you need me to make another joke about you being the impatient one again?”

Shiro chuckled. “No, I just know you. I wanted to check you were okay.” 

Keith paused for a moment. “I’m more than okay. I’m…I’ve never been this excited. And nervous. I’ve never been this nervous for anything in my life.”

“That’s because you breezed through flight school.” 

“I got kicked out of flight school,” Keith corrected.

That had been his fault with Kerberos, really, but Shiro banished such thoughts to the back of his mind. Today was a day for celebrating, not dwelling on the past. Heavens knows they’d done enough of that. 

“Shiro is this all real?” Keith whispered. “I’m not…I’m not hallucinating or anything am I? Am I real?” 

Shiro lightly pressed his forehead against the door. “You’re real, Keith.”

Keith gave a strained chuckle on the other side. “I sure hope so. I just keep thinking I’m gonna wake up in Black after the crash again, and this will all have been one big figment of my imagination.” 

Shiro snuck his prosthetic hand around the door for Keith to take. Keith immediately laced his fingers through his.

“This is real. We’re both here. We made it.”   
Keith squeezed his hand and technically he was touching his Altean prosthetic arm, so they weren’t breaking any rules. Or were they? Shiro couldn’t care less in that moment. Keith had rubbed off on him in more ways than one over the years, it seemed.

“I know we probably should have discussed this already,” Shiro said after a moment, “but which surname are we going with?” 

“You’re joking right? We already decided on Shirogane.”

“Mmm not too many Shiroganes left. I’d rather be a Kogane if that’s okay with you?” The way Shiro’s voice dropped to a low murmur made Keith’s heart race. 

“Takashi Shirogane Kogane?”

“That’s the one,” Shiro breathed. He might have opened the door right then and there if Coran hadn’t caught them. Coran shrieked and sprinted up the hallway to pull Shiro away from Keith’s door.

“I’ve been reading up on Earth traditions and I am fairly certain that’s a no-go!” Coran called as he pushed Shiro up the corridor. “You’ll have the rest of your lives to spend with each other, I’m sure you can wait a little longer, Number One!” 

The rest of your lives.  
Shiro liked the sound of that. 

~~~

Keith was smiling against the door long after Coran’s chastising of Shiro had faded to nothing. The talk had helped calm his nerves, and he felt settled through to his core. Keith never thought that he would have a wedding – let alone such a large one. But there had been so much tragedy, so much fighting over the years that it felt nice to let go. To just celebrate life for a change. Keith figured that he should probably be practising his vows, but he had never been good at expressing himself in front of an audience – that much hadn’t changed.

Taking a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket, he splayed it out across the table. Pidge had left to help Matt with the camera equipment, which left Keith with some time alone before Allura turned up to ‘make sure he still looked presentable.’ He rested his chin on his knuckles and stared down at his notes. Keith scribbled out the first line. He scribbled out the second, and then he completely crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the bin. Keith could feel his earlier anxiety resurface, but he took a deep breath. Letting it out slowly, Keith placed another piece of paper on the table. There was yet another knock at his door, before Hunk let himself into the room. Hunk immediately noted the slump in his friend’s shoulders and pulled up a chair beside him.

“Hey, is everything okay man?”  
Keith sighed deeply.

“What if I mess up my lines? What am I... how am I supposed to just sum everything up? What if I end up sounding like an idiot?” Keith went to run his hands through his hair before he remembered that Allura had forbade him to touch it. “I shouldn’t have agreed to making up our own vows. I’m not good at this! I couldn’t even do Lance’s stupid Voltron chant!”

Hunk clasped his hands together. “Keith, from one over-thinker to another, I’m here to tell you that you’re overthinking this." Hunk glanced down at his watch. "You’re also getting married in like fifty- six minutes so now is the time to be relaxing not-”

“-not helping, Hunk.”

“Okay, okay!” Hunk raised his hands before his expression softened. “Just tell him he has your heart.” 

“What? No, I can’t say that!”

“So, it’s not true?” 

“Of course it’s true! Shiro’s had my heart for as long as I can remember. He means the world to me.”

Hunk smiled softly before laying his hand on his shoulder. “Then that’s all you have to say.” He pointed at Keith’s chest. “Just speak straight from here, man.” 

Keith scoffed. “That’s always been easier for you than for me, Hunk.” 

“Well, you could always keep your vows private? Just read them to yourselves?”   
Keith seemed to think about it for a moment before he shook his head.

“No, I want to do this. I hid my feelings for him for long enough. Plus, you guys have your paladin speeches you all want to do. I can’t exactly wimp out on mine.”

“Now that sounds more like Kick-ass Keith.” Hunk tapped Keith’s blank paper. “You don’t even need to worry about your vows. Shiro’s smitten with you, in fact, I’ve never seen someone so in love. And you’ve met my family, so you know that’s saying something.”

Keith finally smiled and Hunk took that as a victory.

“You could probably just nod through your vows and he’d sweep you off your feet.” 

“Thanks, Hunk.”

“Anytime, Keith, you know that. You’ve always been there for me.” 

Hunk hugged him and Keith happily hugged him back. Maybe Hunk had finally made a hugger out of him. Almost. 

The two of them worked on Keith’s vows for a little longer until Allura turned up to make sure Keith still looked presentable. He asked if there was something else he could do with his hair.

* * *

Shiro was met with applause when he headed into the main foyer. The venue had been decorated to perfection. Fairy lights adorned the venue, and the garden had been set up beautifully for later – all the better to star gaze. Lance was right, the cake Hunk had made was fantastic. The tiers had been decorated with red and black roses and the inside was red velvet – Keith’s favourite. Shiro met each of his guests with a bright smile – he was glowing. It was certainly a bigger wedding than Shiro had ever imagined he’d have, but it would have been even bigger if they hadn’t opted to keep it to family, friends and close allies. Across the galaxy people had wanted a piece of the magical union between two legends, but Kolivan and the Blades, as well as the Garrison, had worked to keep it as secret as possible. Shiro didn’t know how they managed it.

The Atlas crew waved over at him as did the MFA pilots and Matt’s Rebel group. Veronica threw him a wink who had Acxa on her arm. 

Coran stood at the altar already, clad in his royal blue suit and waistcoat underneath. He was twirling the end of his moustache in anticipation. Shay was making sure the tables were set for later, agonising over every piece of cutlery. Hunk had certainly taught her well. Romelle was getting into position behind her harp to play for the ceremony. She had been practising in a bid to master an ‘earth’ skill. The altean had turned out to be a natural. Her golden dress matched the beautiful instrument before her. She caught his eye and gave him a wave, before running her fingers delicately over the strings. Her first song of the evening.

“Shirogane.”

Shiro jumped and turned around at the sudden, rough voice. Kolivan stood with his arms folded across his chest.

“Kolivan,” Shiro greeted and nodded curtly. They shared a long look which Shiro couldn’t help but feel was slowly becoming a staring contest. Kolivan was the first to move.   
“You’re lucky you both opted for a human wedding,” he said bluntly. “If it had been a Galra one, you and I would have had to do battle, Shirogane.” 

Shiro felt the colour drain from his own face.  
“Oh,I re-really? Is that so?”

“No,” Kolivan said with a straight face. “I am... what is that Earth saying? I am messing with you?” 

Relief flooded through Shiro’s veins. Fighting Galra was definitely something he had left behind. Hopefully for good. Shiro gave a forced laugh, before Kolivan clamped his hand on his shoulder. 

“I am happy for the two of you, I knew your bond was strong the first time I met you.”

At least one good thing had apparently come from Keith's mamora trial: Kolivan’s approval. If you had told Shiro then that Kolivan would become almost a father-figure to Keith, he would have found it hard to believe. But then again, if you’d told him a few years ago, that Keith would agree to marry him he’d have thought you were mad. Shiro had never heard Kolivan so tranquil before. Even when he’d asked him for his blessing to marry Keith.

Kolivan held out his hand for Shiro to shake, who immediately took it. His grip was strong. Without warning, Kolivan tugged him closer.

“Look after Kit,” he whispered in Shiro's ear before he clapped Shiro on the back. With that, the Blade moved to his seat and Shiro was left hanging on to his words.

Shiro made his way up to the alter. Matt pulled him in for a hug, careful not to drop the ring he was carrying on the velvet pillow. When Hunk slipped into position beside Matt, Shiro knew it wouldn’t be long now. Pidge, Lance and Allura were seated in the front row beside Kolivan and the rest of the Blades. Sam and Colleen were seated on the other side. Cosmo flitted between everyone. Romelle's music swelled after a few minutes more, and Shiro felt almost dizzy with anticipation. To say he was giddy was an understatement. A hush descended upon the guests before the lights along the aisle began to glow.

And there he was.

Shiro felt his breath catch in his throat.

  
Keith looked radiant in his suit. His raven hair had been tied into a small ponytail, which showed off his chiselled jawline all the more. He began to walk down the aisle with Krolia on his arm. In his other hand, he held a bouquet of red carnations – or whatever alien flower they were, Shiro couldn’t remember. Shiro had been terrified to give those flowers to Keith back in the hospital all those months ago. The fear of rejection had tore at his heart then, but now Keith was proudly brandishing them.

Shiro knew his jaw was probably on the floor as his fiancé walked down that red carpet. He had to fight the impulse to run forward right there and embrace him. When they reached the steps, Krolia held Keith's hand for a moment before she passed her son over to Shiro. 

“Hi,” Keith breathed as Shiro continued to gape at him.

“Hi,” Shiro eventually managed.

Keith squeezed his metal hand gently and Shiro felt his brain slowly catch up with him. Keith smiled, and it soothed Shiro’s racing heart. 

“You look incredible, Keith,” he whispered when he finally found his voice.

“Says the absolute prince standing in front of me,” Keith whispered only for Shiro to hear, and Coran who took it as his cue to begin.

“Hello everyone! Today we are witnessing the marriage of two people who need no introduction!”

The guests laughed and Coran waited until they quietened down to continue.

“I took a test to become an official, officiate person!” Coran announced as he threw an arm in the air. “How exciting! And such an honour to marry these two! Number One and Number Four – or you better know them as Keith Kogane and Takashi Shirogane.” 

Keith was not a crier, but the corners of his violet eyes were watering. Shiro squeezed his hand, knowing that his own eyes were welling up too.

“We will begin the ceremony with an old Altean tradition." Coran wrapped a scarlet ribbon around both of their wrists.   
“This represents your bond that traverses the galaxy. I decided to take “till death do you part” out of the speech. It seems that doesn’t apply to the two of you!” 

The paladins in the front row laughed as did the Holts.  
“From this moment on and beyond, in this universe and the next, will you promise to be there for each other?” Coran asked. 

“I do,” they both said in unison.

Coran nodded. “Keith and Shiro, your journey has been one of epic proportions, and through it all, you have fought for each other, and made sure that you both ended up right where you are now. Which is exactly where you are destined to be. Now I believe you’ve both written your own vows?” 

"We have." Shiro cleared his throat before he took both of Keith’s hands in his own.   
“Keith, I’d say I’d cross a galaxy for you, but you’ve already done that for me,” Shiro said with a shaky laugh. “On numerous occasions.” He was grinning from ear to ear.

“I sat with my feelings for you for so long, but after everything we’ve been through, it made me realise how short life really is, and I’m grateful for each and every day I have on this earth, and I want to share the rest of my days with you." Shiro smiled at Keith who could feel a lump begin to lodge itself in his throat. “You’re my partner in crime, my shoulder to lean on, and the love of my life.”

Keith's heart stuttered in his ribcage as he looked up into Shiro's glistening, silver eyes.

"In sickness and in health, I am yours.” The corner of Shiro’s mouth curved up. “I love you, Keith Kogane.”

‘And now you will give Keith the ring as a sign of your love and fidelity,” said Coran. Shiro turned to Matt who held up the cushion. Shiro slipped the ring onto Keith’s finger and the gold caught the light. Coran turned to him to go next and Keith felt like he was having an out of body experience. He felt his mouth run dry.

“Shiro...I…” Keith – who had saved the universe and lead the Legendary Voltron, fumbled in his breast pocket for his scribbled vows. He stared down at the words, but the black ink was swimming across the page. He took a deep breath and looked out at the front row. His mother smiled back at him. Hunk gave him an encouraging thumbs up from where he stood beside him. With a surge of confidence, Keith tucked the paper back into his pocket. He didn't need it. Keith knew in his heart what he wanted to say, now he just needed his words to co-operate with him. 

“I never thought I’d ever attend a wedding, let alone have one of my own,” he managed to get out. Keith took a deep breath. He held Shiro’s gaze knowing the confidence that doing so instilled in him.   
“I never thought I’d be with anyone, and I was fine with that, but that’s because the only person I could ever see myself with was you, Shiro, and I…well I don’t know if I’m saying any of this right, but without you, I don’t think I’d even be standing here today.” Keith swallowed and quickly continued. “You had my heart from the beginning, Shiro.” Keith took a moment to smile up at him. “You never gave up on me and I won’t ever give up on you. On us. You are my guiding light and I love you.”

Keith took the ring from the pillow Hunk was holding out for him and slipped it onto Shiro’s finger. Coran cleared his throat, forgetting for a fraction of a moment that he had a speech to finish.

“By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you both husbands! You may kiss!” 

Shiro didn’t need to be told twice. He swept his arms around Keith’s waist and pulled him close. Keith’s hands rested on either side of Shiro’s face. They kissed deeply just as a burst of flower petals showered over them both. Shiro picked Keith up which caused him to laugh against Shiro’s mouth. 

“I love you, Keith,” Shiro said breathlessly when their foreheads brushed. “I love you so much.”  
Keith kissed him sweetly.   
“I love you, too.”

~~~

Keith threw his bouquet over his shoulder, partly because of that old bridal tradition, and partly because he couldn’t be bothered carrying it anymore. 

Allura caught it which was a surprise to no-one. Altean powers certainly came in handy when you could add a couple of inches to your height to grab a bouquet. Next everyone made their way into the dining hall where the paladins took their seats at the top table with Krolia, Kolivan, Sam and Colleen. Shiro had been worried that his side would have been small, but this was his family now. He laced his hands with Keith’s beneath the table. His husband smiled back at him. Hunk was still fussing with the cake before Shay had to physically steer him back to his seat with the other paladins. Allura lightly tapped her champagne glass before standing. 

“Hello esteemed guests of the union between Shiro and Keith. We each wanted to say a few words dedicated to our favourite Black Paladins.”

Allura beamed over at them. “I wanted to start. I have never seen two people fight so hard to be together, nor have I seen two souls who were so destined to be together.” She raised her glass. “I wish you both everlasting happiness.” The princess took her seat and Lance was quick to stand up next. 

“Oh, here we go,” Keith mumbled, bracing himself for impact. Shiro shushed him.  
Lance paused, clearly enjoying drawing out the moment. Eventually, Allura elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs. 

“So, I guess I wanted to open my speech by saying...Keith? I did remember that bonding moment.”

Keith spluttered and pointed an accusatory finger at him.  
“I knew it!”

Lance waved him off. “I was just too proud to tell you, figured I'd tell you someday, and where better than your wedding?” Lance waited for the laughter at the table to die down before continuing.

“You're like a brother to me, Mullet, and I know we had our differences in the beginning, but I know it was probably me that egged you on.”  
Lance lifted his drink to the couple. “I've always respected you, Keith. Even when I wasn't the best at showing it, but I'd like to think I'm better at it now. So here’s to Keith Kogane and his marriage to my absolute Hero.”  
Lance grinned and gestured to Shiro.  
“My speech for Shiro is short and sweet. I didn’t even need to write it down. Shiro, man, you've been my hero well before I even got the chance to fight by your side. You believed in me – in all of us when we didn't always believe in ourselves." Lance lifted his glass once again and Shiro smiled back.  
"To Shiro. A living legend. Emphasis on the living part. Seriously this guy has cheated death more times than I cheat at space poker. May you and Mullet live happily ever after.”

Hunk stood next.   
“So, uh, I asked Lance to go before me, partly because I knew he’d want to be the centre of attention – partly because even though I piloted a lion, I’m still a nervous wreck inside.” He chuckled before looking over at Keith then Shiro. “But over the years, these guys helped to show me that you can be brave in other ways.”

Keith reached up to squeeze Hunk’s arm. Hunk loosed his yellow tie a little before continuing.   
“I have to say, other than Shiro, I make Keith laugh the most – which means I’m the silver medal holder on the team which I’d say is a good accomplishment.”  
Keith laughed at that which only proved his point. Hunk smiled before he continued.

“Keith I owe you a lot. Thank you for helping me find my family.” The Garretts waved over eagerly from their table beside the McClains. 

“I’m so glad that fate let us become best friends. I truly believe that there are people in this universe who are just supposed to be meet – and I know that the two of you are meant to be together.” Hunk raised his glass and the room had their third toast to the happy couple. Pidge was the last paladin to stand. 

“I’ve shipped these two dorks from the beginning, waaaay before it was cool, I should add.” 

Colleen was shaking her head at her daughter, but couldn’t quite contain her smile.

“Shiro was like a second big brother to me, and Keith ended up being my third big bro – although I feel like he’s probably more like my twin.” She laughed before she rubbed at her eyes. “Shiro and Keith are two of the most inspirational people I’ve ever met. They deserve every happiness in this universe, and I love them with all my heart. To family.” Pidge raised her glass. Matt laughed before he stood up.

“With all these paladin speeches we're all going to end up drunk! My speech is simple, Shiro’s my rock. He saved my life, and I will forever be thankful for that, but maybe he was just paying me back for helping him home all those late nights after Karaoke.” 

Keith nudged Shiro and grinned at Shiro’s embarrassment.   
“Like my sister said,” Matt continued. “I’ve also been rooting for these two since the beginning, in fact, I deserve a top fan badge.”

“I’ll send you a t-shirt!” Veronica called out from the tables which earned her some laughs too. After the speeches ended, the food was served. Pidge had designed a new Rover which was taking beautifully candid pictures of the evening. Shiro had sent round a stern email in true Shiro fashion requesting that no other pictures be posted while the ceremony was in place. Nobody would dare go against the Atlas Captain. 

Shiro stood behind Keith as they cut the wedding cake together. Cosmo materialised beside him, almost toppling over the table. Shiro couldn’t take his eyes off Keith. Even when Hunk served him his favourite ice cream, he found his gaze continuously drifting to the man at his side. Keith smiled back before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. Later on, they moved the tables away to get ready for dancing. The groups were beginning to mingle and the alcohol was finally kicking in. Shiro was moving the last set of chairs to the side with Lance. Lance looked over his shoulder at him. 

“So, I just heard that Slav wanted to officiate-” 

“Lance. Stop.” Shiro shot him a look that he reserved solely for mentions of Slav. “I’d rather Kalternecker married us.”

Lance choked. “I’m sure that could be arranged. Hey maybe I’ll have Kaltenecker marry Allura and me.”

Shiro gave him a tight smile. “Somehow I don’t think she'd be too crazy about that idea, buddy.’

“A man can dream, Shiro.” 

The pair laughed and Lance looked across the venue to where Allura and Keith were standing by the chocolate fountain. 

“I’m glad they’re both here,” Lance said quietly and Shiro got his double meaning. 

“Yeah,” Shiro said softly as he tucked the last chair away. "Me too.” 

One of Lance’s younger cousins suddenly appeared at Allura and Keith’s ankles. Keith made a face as the child collided into his shins. Lance’s aunt apologised profusely, but Keith waved her off. He lifted the mini McClain into the air and spun him around. The child giggled and a pleasant warmth spread throughout Shiro’s chest as he watched the interaction.   
Lance whistled. “Keith good with kids? Who’d have thought it?’ he glanced over at Shiro to find that a blush had dusted across the Atlas Captain’s face. His scar had almost faded a little against the rising colour. Lance blinked for a moment before he smiled knowingly. 

“Good luck convincing him,” was all Lance said before he clapped Shiro on the back. He headed over to where his family stood with Keith. Lance kissed Allura on the cheek and scooped his little cousin up into his arms. Keith looked over until his eyes met Shiro’s once again. They began to drift back together like cosmic magnets. 

“Hey.”

“Hey, yourself.”

They were grinning at each other like idiots. Keith laced their hands together so that their rings were touching.   
“Did I mention how handsome you look?” Shiro said knowing that it wasn’t just the champagne speaking.

“Says you.” Keith reached up to lay his hand against Shiro’s cheek. “You know how much I adore your hair swept back.”   
Romelle had shifted to a piano and now had the help of a small band.   
“Dance with me,” said Keith in a smoky voice that Shiro could not argue with. He dragged Shiro into the centre of the floor. Shiro placed his hand on Keith’s waist just as Keith draped his arms over Shiro’s shoulders. 

“Mm, Keith? Is that a knife in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”  
Keith smiled and pulled the Marmora blade from its sheathe. Shiro choked on a laugh as they swayed to the music.  
“Why am I not surprised. Was that just in case anyone objected when we said our vows?"

“You’re not angry?”

“Keith, how could I be angry? You were going to give that blade up for me during your trial.” Shiro bent his head ever so slightly so that their foreheads could brush.   
“You’re incredible.” 

Keith tilted his head and slotted his lips over Shiro’s in a tender kiss.

“I love you, Takashi,” he whispered.  
Shiro brushed his lips over his. “I love you more.”

Keith looked over to see Cosmo had once again become the centre of attention. He was a big hit with the kids at the wedding. Hunk’s little sister was feeding him more cake. At this rate his space wolf was going to end up the size of one of the lions. He must whisper it out loud, because Shiro laughs. 

“No, he won’t. I’m thinking I might though, Hunk’s baking is next level and I had to taste everything he was planning to make for today.” 

“Mmmm. Shiro whether you’re built like a nacho or a marshmallow I’d still love you.”   
Shiro’s eyes go soft before he pressed his lips against Keith’s knuckles.

"And I'd also still want to..." Keith pulled Shiro close and whispered in his ear for only him to hear. Shiro felt his cheeks flame, suddenly looking forward to being alone. 

The music picked up the tempo. The drinks came out in spades. Everyone wanted to buy Shiro shots – this was a rare occasion to finally witness the ex-Black Paladin, now Atlas Captain, let his hair down. Keith was a heavy weight. Maybe it was down to his Galra blood or his stubbornness, but a tipsy Keith meant lots of smiles and slightly louder laughter. Shiro, however, got cuddly when he got tipsy. And that’s when the pet names started to surface. After challenging Lance to a dance battle, Keith’s hair had come out of its small ponytail and was plastering his face like a halo. 

Shiro pointed over at him from where he was standing with Matt and N7.   
“That’s my husband!” He yelled. He poked Matt in the shoulder before he gestured wildly and adorably over at Keith.

“That’s my husband! Do you know he practically broke the test simulators at the Garrison. I mean _wow_.” Shiro tucked his hand beneath his chin and watched as Keith made his way over. Keith tugged him to his feet.

“Baby, Did I e'r tell you how handsome y’look?” Shiro slurred a little as he looped his arm around Keith’s waist. Keith flushed at the term of endearment he usually used behind closed doors. 

“Yes, but by all means don’t stop.” Keith grinned before he pulled Shiro back out onto the dance floor. 

They played Mr and Mr with Pidge asking a range of questions from the guests that she’d randomly generated through Rover. They each had a paddle – red for Keith and black for Shiro. They were that mushy that they kept answering for each other which caused a plethora of awes from their audience.   
“Who’s the most stubborn?”   
Two red paddles went up. That earned Shiro a punch.  
“Who is the more organised one?” two black paddles went up.   
“Who is the better Black Paladin?” Keith put up the black paddle and Shiro put the red. That earned Shiro a kiss.

They played the game for another couple of rounds, but the two of them were far too in sync that it was too easy to predict the answers. When Lance and Allura took over, however, it became far more chaotic. Acxa and Veronica queued up next as did Matt and N7. Keith had been dragged over to the photobooth were Pidge had no doubt kitted him out with funny hats and moustaches.

Shiro sat by the snack table with Sam. When Coran announced the mother and son dance, Shiro excused himself to go and find Keith. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Krolia smiling at him.

“May I have this dance, Shiro?”

Shiro was speechless for a moment before he nodded. He let Krolia lead him out onto the dance floor. The band began to play again and the pair swayed to the music.  
“Shiro, I don’t expect you to call me mother – Keith hardly ever does.” She smiled fondly. “But know that...I do think of you as a second son.”

Shiro’s words failed him for a moment. “Krolia. I’m...thank you. It’s an honour.”

“The honour is mine. Thank you for looking after him when I couldn’t.”   
They danced and when Keith came back into the foyer his heart soared at the sight. He felt whole. Keith touched the pendant around his neck and smiled up at the ceiling, hoping that wherever his dad was, he could see this moment. 

Some of the guests started heading to bed that were staying upstairs, while others began to head for their cars and shuttles. Keith was bidding them farewell when he felt a hot breath on his neck before familiar arms wrapped around him.

  
“I’ve got a surprise for you,” Shiro whispered, placing his chin on Keith’s shoulder. He took Keith’s hand and led him outside. Matt was standing with his arms out between two hoverbikes. There were wedding bells attached to them both. They each had a ‘Just Married’ banner across the back. Shiro was beaming at Keith as he waited for his reaction. Keith bolted down the steps two at a time.

“Race you!” Keith called. 

“Hey!” Shiro yelled before Pidge pushed him from behind. “What are you waiting for? Get after him!” 

Shiro grinned before he sprinted down the steps and mounted the bike. The dust kicked up behind him before he took off after Keith.   
The pair raced off into the sunset just like they had all those years ago. Shiro was just gaining on Keith before he took a sharp right turn which Shiro swiftly followed. 

“Catch up old timer!”  
Shiro knew he’d had one champagne too many for this, but he wasn’t about to let Keith win.

“You asked for it, Spitfire.” Shiro gunned it and the bike surged forward. He knew Keith was faster – he always had been. But Shiro was strategic. He took the bike up the rocky side and used the hill as a ramp. Shiro soared through the air like a comet and his bike pulled up just beside Keith’s. Shiro was laughing as he dismounted the hoverbike.

“Well, I’d say that was a bit of a tie- _oof_!”

Keith collided with Shiro and tackled him, seeming to care little for his pristine white suit as the pair hit the ground. Keith pinned him and smiled down at him triumphantly. 

“I win.”

Shiro smirked. “If you say so, Kogane.”   
Keith leaned forward and captured Shiro’s lips with his own, in a kiss far deeper than any they had shared at their wedding. Shiro made a noise of approval before he pulled Keith flush against him. Keith’s hands wandered beneath Shiro’s shirt.   
“I love you, Takashi,” Keith whispered against his mouth. It had taken him so long to work up the courage to say it, but now he couldn’t say it enough. Shiro gently ran his thumb across Keith’s jaw. 

“I love you so much, Keith." 

Keith hummed in response before he bent down for another kiss. That’s when Shiro saw the light cut through the sky behind him.

“It’s the meteor shower, Keith!" Shiro’s eyes widened. “Oh shoot, I completely spaced I also had a picnic set up for us back at the venue.” 

Keith sat up and took off his jacket with a flourish. He placed it on the ground as a makeshift picnic blanket for them both.

“After you, _husband_.”

Keith's white shirt was going to get filthy from sitting on the ground, but Shiro never could say no to those gleaming, violet eyes. Keith tucked himself against Shiro. Laying his head on Shiro’s shoulder. Keith held onto his hand tightly, running his thumb over Shiro’s ring. 

“I’m sure whatever you planned was perfect, Shiro, but I’d say the view from here is just perfect. We can stay here a while before we head back." 

Shiro couldn't argue with that. They would return to their guests soon, but in meantime, Shiro held Keith – his family, his soulmate, his entire world and looked up at the stars.

* * *

When the meteorite shower finished, they rode back to the venue to join the others, and did their final farewells of the evening. Keith kept his now muddy blazer jacket over one arm and grimaced as Allura noticed the marks on the jacket. She shook her head before taking it away from Keith, promising that she'd be able to get the stains out for him. When they were alone once more, Shiro reached forward and pulled Keith’s suspenders playfully so that they snapped back against his shirt. Giggling partly, from the champagne, partly from the fact that he now had a husband, and partly from the knowledge that he knew neither of them had to get up for work tomorrow, Shiro lead Keith up the staircase to their honeymoon suite. The two of them were not getting a proper honeymoon quite just yet. They had agreed to wait until they could travel off-world for that. Sadly, the universe still needed them back to work as soon as they were able, but for now they were orbiting each others world. They'd make the most of this night. 

Keith sat on the edge of the bath, twisting the ring on his finger as he watched Shiro fuss with the oils at the side of the tub. 

"I can’t believe we made it," Keith whispered. Shiro turned to him with the fondest expression on his face. He brushed Keith's hair back and cupped Keith’s jaw.

"You saved me, Keith. In more ways than you will ever know." 

Keith took Shiro's hand and guided him over to the tub of enticing bubbles. 

"We saved each other." 

Shiro closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss, but Keith placed a hand over his lips. Shiro opened his eyes in confusion to see Keith deep in thought.

"So...does this mean that technically you can call me, Shiro now too?" he asked as a devilish smile overtook his features. Shiro laughed and pulled him close.

The world was still healing from the war and it had a long way still to go, but for now they let themselves enjoy the beginning of their happily ever after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more short update planned for this  
> Writing is, and will always be, my biggest passion and I hope I can keep on improving. I wish everyone all the best in 2020. Treasure your family and friends.  
> -Inevi  
> xxx
> 
> Twitter- Inevi_ao3


	4. The End is the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone x I hope that you are all getting on okay in lockdown. Before finishing this chapter, I edited through the previous two chapters a little, so feel free if you want to re-read them for a refresh. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (Yes I named this chapter after the last episode of S8 which we do not speak of. Trying to erase it entirely from my retinas.)

_The ship landed in the Atlas hangar, a week ahead of schedule. The ramp lowered and the pilot stepped down. The Garrison officials saluted as he descended. As soon as he had finished with helping to move several crates of supplies, and placed a call to the Galra representatives of the Galactic Coalition to inform them of their safe return, he immediately excused himself. He walked with a purpose – that purpose, of course, being the Captain of the Atlas’s office._

* * *

Sighing heavily, Shiro rubbed at his eyes. It was an attempt to stop the words from swirling across the data pad that he had been scrolling through for what felt like an eternity now. He scratched at his beard – he really had to see to that. Leaning back in his chair, Shiro stared up at the ceiling for a moment. He pressed a button on his desk and the clinical ceiling morphed into a beautiful night sky as his star lamp flickered to life. The room was flooded with constellations – they looked like diamonds scattered across a sheet of blue velvet. Lance had teased him for essentially having a child’s night light in his office. Pidge had defended his honour by pointing out that Shiro was technically still a child due to his leap year birthday. Shiro had let them argue over it. It was reminiscent of Keith and Lance’s childish bickering. He missed those days, he had to admit. He did not miss the battles, or the stakes, or the growing tension that came with the knowledge that each passing day might be their last. Shiro was glad to see the back of the war, but there was a part of himself which he had tried to bury which missed the camaraderie and the freedom of space travel.

He glanced at the team photo on his desk and picked it up. It was a group picture of all the paladins taken by Coran, as soon as he had got his hands on a camera. It was incredibly chaotic and blurry, but the way that the team were all laughing in the moment never failed to bring a smile to Shiro’s face. Keeping frames on his desk, was old school, he knew that, but he was an old soul. Beside the photo of the paladins, was the photo of his mother and right next to that was a picture of Keith which he promptly picked up.

Keith was currently off-world on a mission with the Blade of Marmora. Shiro had wanted to go on this one, but he was needed here. It seemed that he was always needed here. The ironic thing about making your way up the ranks meant that it came with less adventures. What was the point in being the Captain of a massive mecha robot that had to remain grounded? He knew it in his heart, that he was getting restless behind a desk, but his head hadn’t quite accepted the fact yet. Shiro was never one to complain, but after Keith had pointed out that he didn’t seem completely, Shiro hadn't been able to correct him. Sometimes Keith could tell how he was feeling before he even knew it himself. Shiro looked up at the stars – the fake stars that decorated his office, and imagined, not for the first time, that he could take the Atlas to far off galaxies and _save_ people without having to fill out the necessary paperwork first. 

Keith was due back at the end of the week if all went according to plan, but the humanitarian missions were known to take longer than expected. Sighing once again, he placed the frame back on the desk and turned the night light off. Keith had always been the missing star in his constellation. Shiro returned to his reports with renewed vigour. 

Shiro was just about finished when his door went. He called for the visitor to come in. Veronica popped her head into his office. Her grimace told him all that he needed to know.

“You have more stats to give me, don’t you?”

She deflated before placing another data pad on the table.

“I know you were probably just about finished for the evening, but Iverson asked me if you would look over these as well.”

Shiro was already nodding. “Veronica, don’t worry. I’d rather get a headstart on tomorrow, anyway.”

She relaxed. “Thanks for not shooting the messenger.”

After Veronica left, Shiro stared at the new data pad for a minute before shaking his head. He scraped his chair back. This was a caffeine job. After returning with another mug of steaming hot, coffee, Shiro threw himself into work mode once more. He distinctly remembered finishing the last report and allowing himself a moment to close his eyes.

He didn’t even mean to drift off.

* * *

He felt the faintest of touches brush across his brow, before tender fingers carded through his hair. Next, Shiro registered that his cheek was pressed against his cold desk. He opened his eyes and looked up to a familiar figure sitting on the table. 

“Hey there, Sleeping Beauty,” said Keith.

Shiro sat up, immediately awake. He beamed.

“Keith!”

Keith chuckled before Shiro pulled him in for a tight embrace. Keith buried his head into Shiro’s neck and he sighed. He smelled like home. Keith cupped Shiro’s face and Shiro leaned into the kiss before realising too late that he was boasting a rather scratchy beard. However, Keith did not seem to care. Quite the opposite in fact. Keith rubbed his thumb across Shiro’s jaw.

“I like the beard.”

“You weren’t due back until the end of the week,” Shiro said sheepishly.

Keith shrugged. “What can I say?” He brushed his lips against Shiro’s. “I had a good incentive to come home early.”

Shiro hummed in response before he leaned forward and captured Keith’s lips in a deep kiss.

“I’m happy you’re home.”

Keith smiled before he climbed onto Shiro’s chair and settled into his lap with his legs hanging over the sides. Keith tucked his head beneath Shiro’s chin and lay a palm on his chest. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments. They had video-called while Keith was away, but nothing beat the soothing sound of Shiro’s heartbeat against his ear. Shiro let the starry ceiling come to life once again. Keith breathed a muffled laugh into his neck.

“I’ve missed you and your space lava lamp,” he murmured.

“Lance calls it my night light.”

“Mm, well, Lance is an idiot, so his opinion on my husband is invalid.”

Keith knew that the light had another purpose - anything that helped Shiro against nefarious nightmares was a win in his book. Shiro placed another kiss against Keith's temple. 

“I thought you might miss the reunion,” Shiro said softly.

Keith cracked an eye open and smiled. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world. I hear that Pidge is working on robots, and Hunk is killing it in the engineering field _and_ improving his already famous apple pie.” Keith nuzzled closer into Shiro’s neck. “It’ll be so nice to see everyone.”

It was Shiro's turn to card his fingers through Keith’s dark hair. Keith could practically hear the cogs whirring in his brain. 

“Keith,” he said after a long stretch of a moment. The gorgeous way his voice vibrated against Keith’s ear made him sigh in contentment.

“I’ve been doing some thinking.”

Keith opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

“Uh oh.”

Shiro chuckled before he gently took Keith’s hands in his own. He let their wedding rings touch.

“I’m being serious for a minute.” He paused before he gingerly ran his thumb across Keith’s hand.

“I really missed you.”

Keith’s eyes widened and he looked like he was about to launch into his apology once again that he had made all those months ago, before his departure on the Blades mission. It was territory that they had already covered and it was not something that Shiro wanted Keith to feel any guilt over. 

“Hey, Keith, no, that’s not what I meant," Shiro reassured. "I am not your anchor. I would never keep you from seeing the stars, just as you would never stop me.” Shiro held his gaze as he spoke, and Keith felt butterflies – despite being married now for a year and a half.

“I had some time to think…about what you said before you left. About me still taking on too much.” Shiro sat back on his chair. “When you were away, I’ve been doing a lot of work with Allura on the Atlas. Connecting with it, I mean.”

Keith was listening intently.

“Which means that maybe…it won’t be as necessary for me to be here as much.” Shiro trailed off at the beautiful smile that stretched across his husband’s angelic face. Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro in a tight hug. He buried his face into Shiro’s neck once again.

“Does this mean that I finally get to steal you away for that vacation?” he whispered against his ear, before lightly biting on the lobe.

Shiro gave a breathy chuckle. “Not quite yet. But soon. I promise.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Keith’s head, before he moved to his mouth. This time the kiss was deeper, and Shiro felt his body come alive. To his annoyance, his neck was starting to seize up from their precarious position in the chair. Among other things.

Sensing his discomfort, Keith stood up and pulled Shiro with him. Keith eyed the work on Shiro’s desk.

“So…can I take you home? To a real bed?”

Shiro had completed everything for the most part before he had succumbed to sleep, but all thoughts of work were banished, as he let Keith pull him away from his duties for the night. Shiro held his hand tightly, almost reluctant to let him go for fear that he’d disappear forever. _Stars that burn so bright aren’t meant to last,_ the intrusive thoughts at the back of his head whispered _._ Shiro’s time in the astral plane hadn’t left too many lasting effects on him, but occasionally his heart would jolt at the thought of Keith not returning home from a mission one day. Of him being left alone. Shiro cast those thoughts aside. He had learned to rise above his demons.

Keith showed him that night that he wasn’t going anywhere, anytime soon. Shiro had never felt more alive.

* * *

When Shiro awoke the next morning, it was to the light streaming in through the curtains, and to a comforting warmth at the other side of his bed that had been empty for too long. Sighing deeply, he rolled over and pressed himself against Keith’s back and revelled in how seamlessly they always fit together.

“Mmm. Good mornin,’ Keith drawled immediately. He turned and smiled back at him. He gave him a lazy kiss.

“I missed you, when you were away,” Shiro echoed his thoughts from last night and a small crease appeared between Keith’s eyebrows.

“Did you really mean what you said?” Keith turned around so that he could fully face Shiro with his head still on the pillow. He reached forward and traced the scar across Shiro’s nose.

“About Allura leading Atlas?” Shiro asked quietly. Shiro took Keith’s hand and kissed his fingers gently.

“Yes,” he breathed. There was a twinkle in Shiro’s molten, silver eyes that Keith hadn’t seen for some time.

“Allura has spent her life in space, she loves earth culture. She loves Lance. She loves leading others and I…”

Shiro propped himself up on his elbow.

“I still want to see the stars, Keith. The Atlas is basically grounded for the foreseeable future. And…” Shiro trailed off and sighed. “I love our apartment. I do. It’s just…”

He sat up against the headboard and clasped his metal hand and his flesh hand together on top of the covers.

“It’s still the Atlas, you know? Technically? Like even here, in my own bed, I still feel attached to work. Like I can’t completely switch off.”

Keith was listening intently. He knew that Shiro was talking to himself as much as he was talking to Keith. He gave a small nod for Shiro to continue.

“So, while you were away, I was thinking about…maybe we could move? Or we could get our own ship! We could tour the stars– of course Cosmo would come too - and... we could finally get that proper honeymoon, I've been promising you.” Shiro had been struggling to make sense of his thoughts lately, but now that he was finally voicing them, he found that he couldn’t stop his babbling. 

“…if you’re up for it, I mean. And we don’t have to do any of this right away, I know the Blades need you to -”

Keith surged up on his elbows to capture Shiro’s lips in a sweet kiss.

Keith eventually broke away and grinned against his mouth. “Yes. Yes, to all of it.”

“Really? You don’t think it’s crazy?”

Keith gave a breathy chuckle. “You’re asking me that?”

“Well.” Shiro pulled Keith close. “You’re my world Keith. Of course, I’m going to ask you.”

Keith felt that familiar squishy feeling again, but he lightly patted Shiro on the chest.

“Sap.”

A thought suddenly occurred to Keith. “Wait. Shouldn’t you be up for work?”

“I did most of it last night. Aaaand.” Shiro pressed a kiss to the side of Keith’s neck. “I put in an advanced _special_ request for the full day off when you returned.” Shiro grinned at him behind his messy, bed head. "I used one of my Saviour of the Universe points." 

Keith did not need any more convincing to reach for his husband and pull Shiro back beneath the sheets.

~~~

Keith stopped eating his cereal and pointed his spoon at Shiro across the breakfast table.

“You’re coming on the next Blades mission with me. No buts. You’re helping me with the off-world humanitarian work. It gives Allura time to bond, connect, _whatever_ , with Atlas without you.”

Keith was wearing one of Shiro’s baggiest t-shirts and his dark hair was sticking up at the most adorable angles. Shiro placed two cups of coffee down before sitting across from him. Shiro placed his chin on his hand and levelled Keith with a look. Shiro’s voice dropped an octave lower.

“And are you sure that you could focus with me being there?”

Keith grinned over his cup of steaming black coffee. “Only if you behave, Captain.”

Pink dusted Shiro’s cheeks.

The moment was ruined, however, when Cosmo decided to materialise and press his face into Shiro’s lap. Shiro scratched at the space wolf’s ears and fed him some of his breakfast. Cosmo had long since worked out which one was the soft touch when it came to giving up their food. Shiro’s data pad binged and he immediately reached for it on impulse. Keith tried to squash the disappointment as he swallowed his cereal. It suddenly tasted dry.

“Do you have to head in to work after all?”

“What? Oh no, no it’s Hunk.” Shiro put on his glasses to read the data pad.

“I messaged them to let them know you were back early. They can make the gathering tonight at the beach if you’re up for it! Apparently, they messaged the groupchat but we...didn’t notice.” Well, they were rather occupied last night. Shiro placed the data pad back on the table.

“They’ve caught on that I check my emails more than I check my phone.”

Shiro had meant it as a joke, but Keith’s eyebrows still knitted together. Shiro never got any down time – and after everything that Shiro had went through, there was nobody more deserving of a break. Keith wanted, now more than ever, to steal Shiro away from it all. To whisk him away to some far off land. He wanted to kiss the heavy bags away from beneath his husband’s eyes. This job was destroying Shiro’s dreams, his calling for adventure. It broke Keith’s heart to see it. Shiro must have read the look on his face, because he reached across the table and took his hand.

“I love you,” he said.

Keith looked at Shiro and felt his heart flood with warmth as it always did when Shiro looked at him like that. Like he was the centre of his universe.

“I love you, too,” Keith said plainly, because it was the most sure that Keith was of anything in the universe.

* * *

Keith wore a dark t-shirt and a black biker jacket – not exactly beach attire but it was quintessential Keith. It looked suspiciously like the one that Shiro used to wear at the Garrison. Coincidence? Probably not. Keith had also pulled his hair into a small ponytail, which Shiro greatly approved of. Shiro had also kept the stubble per Keith’s request.

Pidge squealed when she spotted Keith across the sand and ran full pelt into his arms. Keith spun her around.

“You’ve gotten taller,” he remarked, as he placed her back down. She fixed her tinted blue sunglasses and gave him one of her shit-eating grins.

“Oh yeah, Genius? Is that your enhanced Galra vision that let you work that one out?”

Keith ruffled her sandy hair and lightly nudged her back. It was Keith who was lifted into the air next. He heard Hunk’s unmistakable peel of laughter from behind him.

“It’s so good to see you!” Hunk exclaimed as he squeezed him tightly. Keith felt his eyes practically bug out of his head.

“It’s good to see you too, Hunk,” Keith wheezed.

Shiro chuckled. “Careful, I need him in one piece.”

Hunk let him go and no sooner had Keith’s feet hit the ground than Lance was slinging his arm across his friend's shoulder.

“Good to see you, buddy,” he said. Lance looked curiously at Keith's dark hair for a minute. “Your hair may be in a pony, but I'm never going to stop calling you, Mullet, _Mullet_.”

Keith punched him in the shoulder, perhaps a bit harder than necessary. He smiled all the same.

“Well, I wouldn’t expect you to come up with anything new, so.” Keith gave a nonchalant shrug.

“Oh, it’s just wonderful to see the crew together like this!” Coran theatrically wiped at a tear. He was wearing too many arm bands and there was a pool party inflatable in the shape of a duck wrapped round his waist.

Keith had missed this. He’d missed his family.

“Quick picture!” Hunk yelled and the group huddled around for a group selfie.

“You know you’ll have to retake that when Allura gets here,” Lance said fondly.

“Is Allura still joining us this evening?” Shiro asked, hopefully. She was, after all, filling in for him today.

Lance nodded. “She'll make her grand entrance later on, she assured me.”

The six of them headed across the sand to find the perfect spot. Pidge walked ahead with Keith and Hunk, her arms waving frantically as she filled him in with the latest updates on her work. Lance caught Shiro smiling at the scene in front of them and nudged him in the shoulder.

“Thanks for getting us all together today,” he said. Shiro slung the bag he was carrying over his shoulder.

“My pleasure,” Shiro replied.

Lance placed his hands in the pockets of his shorts and looked down at the seashells for a minute as they walked.

“Allura’s so excited about the Atlas project, Shiro. You have no idea. She feels like she’s carrying on her father’s legacy. You’re doing the right thing.”

Lance nodded over at Keith. “You deserve your happiness, Shiro. You taught me how to be a little - okay a _lot_ less selfish, but I think it’s time you let yourself be a _liiiitle_ selfish.” Lance placed his thumb and forefinger together. “Just a lil bit. Learn a lesson from Lance.” His face softened. “You should put yourself first, for once. Think about what _you_ want, rather than what’s best for others.”

They stopped as Hunk, Pidge and Keith found the perfect spot and began excitedly placing their towels and belongings down. Keith had grabbed a laughing Pidge and was moving to throw her into the ocean. Hunk went to grab Coran, but the Altean ran in of his own accord. Instead, Hunk threw Keith into the sea, and Keith let him. Everyone knew Keith would not budge unless he wanted to be moved. When Keith surfaced, he pressed his hair back and splashed Hunk. Immediately, Keith sought Shiro out over the waves. He looked at Shiro across the glistening water and beckoned for him to join them.

“You know,” Shiro said. “You’re getting very wise in your old age, Lance.”

Lance scoffed and folded his arms.

“Yeah, well. I had some good role models. But, you’re still the old timer, not me.”

Shiro looked over at Keith who was still waving him over. Shiro grinned and quickly took off his glasses.

“Prove it then. Race you.”

Shiro dropped his belongings and took off for the ocean. He pulled off his black shirt – feeling more carefree and alive than he had since he had first connected with the Black Lion all those years ago. Shiro left Lance spluttering in his dust. Shiro waded into the ocean and immediately reached for Keith. Keith clambered up onto his shoulders without prompt.

“Form Voltron!” he yelled, and Shiro immediately started splashing Hunk and Pidge. His metal arm gave him a significant advantage. Pidge immediately jumped onto Hunk’s back and the water war began. Eventually, Hunk tapped out, so that he could begin the BBQ and Lance took his place. The smell of Hunk's cooking was incredible as always as the sea breeze picked up the aromas and wafted them over. The water fight continued on land, after Shiro revealed that he had in fact packed water pistols. Shiro, Pidge and Keith, teamed up to take on Lance and Coran.

“The teams are not equal!” Lance screeched as Pidge shot her water gun at his face.

“You are the marksman though, Lance,” Keith pointed out.

“Hunk!” Lance called. “Hunk! Come join my team!”

“No can do! This Beach BBQ Hybrid Picnic isn't going to prepare itself!”

Lance grumbled something about being a traitor. Suddenly, they heard a voice calling out to them. The paladins all turned to see a young woman with long, luscious white locks billowing out behind her. Allura was beaming as she ran across the beach towards them. She was waving excitedly, while her other hand gripped her pink sunhat to keep it from blowing away. 

The group hug was long overdue.

“I’m feeling very nostalgic,” Allura admitted as she looked at everyone in turn. There were tears at the corner of her eyes.

After the reunion was over, the Altean princess, wasted no time in grabbing a water pistol of her own and joining Lance and Coran’s team.

After several rounds, Shiro deemed the battle a tie. Volleyball was next on the agenda. Allura and Pidge teamed up play against Coran and Lance. Allura was proving to be an impossible opponent to win against.

Keith, meanwhile, had dried himself off and sat down beside Shiro on a red and black beach towel. Shiro watched as Keith popped a pair of sunglasses on, and lay on his front. He shifted position ever so slightly and not so subtly stretched his back muscles. Shiro took the hint and reached for the sunscreen.

“So,” Shiro said as he rubbed the lotion across Keith’s back. He made sure to properly massage his shoulders to relieve the build up of tension that accumulated in his muscles there.

“What planet are we visiting first on our upcoming adventure?”

Keith lowered his sunglasses and his beautiful violet eyes gleamed up at him.

“Wherever you want to go, Takashi.”

Shiro smiled at that. He couldn’t help himself, and quickly bent down to steal a quick kiss. He decided to ignore Pidge and Hunk’s taunting and pecked him a kiss on the nose for good measure. 

Hunk had outdone himself with the BBQ. Keith said as much which caused Hunk to regress into his bashful state. 

“And on top of his culinary empire,” Pidge said, as she waved around her burger, “he recently really helped my dad out with his project involving teleduv technology. Matt was jeaaaalous.”

“Aw you guys. Stop. It’s nothing, really. I’m blushing at all the attention.”

“You’re amazing, Hunk,” Keith said before he reached for a second helping. “It’s about time that you started believing it, too.”

* * *

Half of the group saw to fixing up a makeshift campfire, while the others laid out their blankets for star gazing. Allura was in the middle of an Altean ghost story around the fire when something shot across the sky. The paladins all shared a look, as an all too familiar sensation spent over each of them. The former paladins felt a tugging in back of their minds, a familiar calling. Shiro was the first to stand up and the others followed suit. They stared up at the night sky and waited. Away from the fire, the cold chill had goose bumps forming on their skin. They banded closely together as the wind danced in and ruffled their clothing. Shiro placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder just as brilliant streaks of colour shot across the sky. Purple, red, blue, yellow, green. They were not comets, nor shooting stars. It was the lions soaring over their heads in a silent farewell.

Pidge had once told Keith that they were all part of the same cosmic dust. She didn’t know it at the time, but it had meant the world to Keith to hear her say that. Looking up at the lions, surrounded by his family that had been brought together because of them, Keith thought that those words had never rang more true.

Keith took Shiro's hand from his shoulder and held it, before he reached out and took Allura’s hand too. She looked at him before catching on and immediately clasped Lance’s hand, who took Pidge’s and so on, until they were all standing together and staring up at the lions that had saved their lives.

Keith snuck another glance at Shiro as he gazed up at the sky. The glimmer in his eyes was all the confirmation that Keith needed. It was the same look that Shiro had when he had first explained to him about the Kerberos mission, and why he had to go despite the risks to his health. Keith knew that they’d retire together someday, sure, but not while the universe was theirs for the taking. Keith held his hand tightly and rested his head upon Shiro’s shoulder. They all continued to look up at the lions that faded away into the night sky.

They’d face the future together, as they always had, whatever that would look like.

* * *

The beach meet up became a yearly tradition after that.

It didn’t matter how busy they all were, the paladins always showed. They didn’t let life get in the way of family. The beach location changed – sometimes it was Italy, other times it was Cuba, once it was Japan, and sometimes it wasn’t an Earthern beach at all. As the years went by, they all stayed as close as ever. Some of the only differences was that Pidge got a little taller with every passing year, Shiro laughed louder, and Keith’s hair began to see some greys creeping in – possibly due to the extra members of the paladin family that had been added.

Shiro sat beside Keith as they watched their children play in the shallow shoreline with the McClain kids. Shiro and Keith’s hands were intertwined on the sand – their wedding rings touching. They smiled at each other before they ran across the warm sand to join them.

After defending the universe, Shiro and Keith had finally got their happily ever after.

It had just taken some patience.

And a whole lot of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks!  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I decided to keep this chapter for the original paladins. I thought that the wedding chapter was a nice way to explore some of the other characters, but I wanted this one to be a homage to the original crew. To the ending that I desperately wanted and I feel that we almost got. I’d also like to thank Loujane for her lovely shout out x It really made my day.  
> Sheith is just so enjoyable to write. They deserved a happy ending.
> 
> Twitter: Inevi_ao3


End file.
